Pink
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Ya. Naruto menyukai warna pink, dan juga ... "Sakura". / For LAFSEvent. Happy NaruSaku Day 3/4!


Langit berwarna cerah. Awan tampak berserakan di mana-mana. Udara berhembus lembut mengarungi damainya desa tercinta ini.

Seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu berlarian kesana kemari mengikuti arah angin berjalan. Air mukanya tampak senang dan bahagia tatkala dedaunan _pink_ itu menghiasi kedua matanya. Tampak indah dan hati serasa damai.

Dia suka mengamati pohon yang sedang bermekaran itu. Warna yang elok nan _halus_ seperti tidak menuntut apapun. Warna kelembutan yang terpancar dari gradasi warna putih di komposisinya.

Ya, dia suka _pink_.

Selagi asiknya dia menikmati pohon sakura yang bermekaran, mata _aquamarine_-nya yang polos mendapati sesosok gadis kecil. Tampaknya ia berusia sama dengan anak ini—dilihat dari tinggi badannya. Mata biru itu tak mampu lepas dari pandangan yang ditemukannya, walaupun sudah terhitung beberapa menit.

Ada yang aneh.

Warna rambut gadis kecil itu ...

_Pink_?

* * *

**PINK**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story**_** © Day-**_**chan**_

_**Warning**_**: Canon**

**FOR LAFSEVENT, 3rd April 2014**

xxxxx

* * *

Anak berambut jabrik itu—Naruto, terus memandangi sosok bersurai _pink_ tersebut selama beberapa lama. Dia masih merasa aneh karena dia mendapati seseorang yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan pohon sakura.

Mata Naruto memandanginya dari rambut dan menuju ke bawah—ke wajah. Naruto sedikit kaget ketika menyadari bahwa gadis kecil itu sedang menangis dalam diam. Dia langsung was-was, apakah itu karena salahnya yang terus memandang?

Naruto mencoba mendekatinya. Jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh memang, hanya sebatas beberapa puluh langkah kau sudah bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Setelah sampai begitu dekat dengan gadis berambut pendek tersebut, Naruto tampak gugup.

_Well_, Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia gugup. Di lain sisi dia masih merasa bersalah, tapi di lain sisi ada perasaan yang tidak dikenalnya selama tujuh tahun ini. Rasa yang asing, tapi sangat mengasyikkan.

Surai rambut _pink_ yang halus, mata hijau yang jernih—dihiasi dengan air mata yang bening, pipi yang terlihat begitu bulat dan lucu, dan sosoknya yang begitu mungil di mata Naruto. Setelah memperhatikan begitu dekat seperti ini, Naruto merasakan bahwa gadis yang di depannya ini begitu ... menarik?

"Um ..." Naruto ingin berbicara padanya, namun tidak mengerti bagaimana memulainya.

Gadis kecil yang tengah melamun tersebut langsung mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Dia mendongak ke atas dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang memandangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berdiri. Dia menundukkan kepalanya—berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu, seperti ketakutan.

"Naruto," jawab Naruto cepat. "Maafkan aku," lanjut Naruto beberapa saat kemudian.

Mata hijau tersebut melirik ke arah Naruto sedikit. "A-aku tidak mengenalmu. Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?"

"Aku kira kau menangis karena aku terlalu memandangimu tadi," ucap Naruto polos.

Kali ini, kepala gadis itu mendongak sempurna. "Sejak kapan kau memandangiku? Apa maumu? Mau mengejekku juga?" ucapnya mulai menangis. Tidak perlu menunggu beberapa waktu lagi, likuid bening itu kembali menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Naruto tampak gelagapan. "Eh?" kedua tangannya tampak ingin memegang pundak gadis itu, namun dia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Jadi tangannya hanya menggantung di udara—tidak jadi untuk menenangkan gadis yang ada di depannya ini. "A-aku tidak ... tunggu, jangan menangis!"

"Ino ... di mana kau ..." teriak gadis itu sesenggukan. Naruto bertambah panik, dan dia mulai berpikir jangan-jangan Ino adalah ibu gadis ini dan dia akan dipukuli karena membuat anaknya menangis?

"Dengarkan aku!" ucap Naruto sedikit meninggi—bercampur panik. Gadis itu berhenti sesenggukan dan menatap takut pada mata _aquamarine_ Naruto.

Saat mata hijau itu bertemu dengan _aquamarine_-nya, Naruto seakan berhenti bernapas.

Beberapa saat hening menyelimuti kedua insan kecil tersebut. Naruto tampak salah tingkah—dan dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Sebersit kemerahan muncul di pipi Naruto, tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku ... aku tidak mengejekmu," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Dia menggaruk pipinya sekilas, dan mata birunya beralih ke direksi lain.

"..."

"Aku hanya ..." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya. Bukannya ada maksud, tapi memang dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia memandangi gadis ini sejak tadi. Entahlah, seperti ada suatu _magnet_ yang mengikatnya.

"..." gadis bersurai _pink_ itu menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari Naruto yang tampak gusar. Tidak lama dia terduduk kembali dan mulai menangis.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu mendongak.

"Alasan aku memandangimu, karena rambutmu seperti bunga sakura. Berwarna pink," ucap Naruto memandang ke bawah. "A-aku minta maaf jika kau tidak berkenan."

_PLOK_

Naruto jatuh terduduk mendapati pipinya ditampar oleh sesuatu. "Ah!"

"Siapa kau? Apa kau datang ke sini untuk mengejeknya?" ucap sesosok gadis kecil lain yang tiba-tiba datang. Bedanya, gadis ini bersurai _blonde_. "Sakura, kau tidak apa?"

"Ino!" seru gadis itu—yang bernama Sakura menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Ino. Ino menenangkan Sakura seperti biasanya.

Naruto yang melihat adegan itu—dan mendegar percakapan itu menjadi sedikit aneh. Dia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berusaha untuk bertanya baik-baik.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dari tadi aku selalu dituduh mengejek dia," ucap Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau mengejek dia jidat lebar seperti anak yang lain," ucap Ino marah.

"... jidat lebar?" gumam Naruto. Setelah dia amati ternyata benar, Sakura mempunyai dahi yang lebar dari yang lain. Sesaat kemudian dia mengangkat alisnya, lalu tertawa kecil.

Melihat itu, Ino semakin marah dibuatnya. "Tuh, kan! Kau berpura-pura!"

"Siapa peduli dengan jidat lebar?" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura dan Ino sedikit terpana.

Naruto berjalan pelan mengambil beberapa bunga sakura yang terjatuh terbawa angin. Kemudian dia mendekati gadis yang masih ada dalam pelukan Ino.

"Namamu tadi ... siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Ino dalam posisi melindungi. "Mau apa kau bertanya—"

"Sakura."

Naruto sedikit kaget dengan jawaban yang gadis kecil itu utarakan. Tapi sesaat kemudian, dia memberikan bunga sakura itu kepadanya.

"Aku suka pink. Dan aku juga suka ..." ucap Naruto menggantung. Pipinya memancarkan semburat merah tipis yang tidak tertahankan.

Sakura menerima bunga itu dan memandang Naruto. Sakura sudah akan bereaksi ketika Naruto membalikkan punggungnya—bersiap untuk pergi.

"Sakura."

_**The End**_

* * *

_[A/N]  
_

Mau sedikit trivia tentang pembuatan fanfic ini? kalo ga mau ga usah baca. /woi  
Di sini aku agak fokus ke arah warna. karenaaaaa? Aku mendapati rapot UTS dengan nilai tugas seni rupa kosong. ya memang waktu pengumpulan aku gak ngumpulin ... belum selesai. tapi waktu udah selesai ...  
PAK GULUNYA NDA PELNAH MUNCUL NIH, JADI GIMANA MAU NGASIH TUGASNYAAA. aldkghkaialghjkalgh.  
e'hem.  
terima kasih sudah membaca!

_**Happy NaruSaku Day 3/4!**_

**Hargai kerja **_**Author**_** dengan **_**review**_** :)**


End file.
